Bored Games
by DeborahsFrench
Summary: Everyone is bored at Wen's sleepover, when they find a game in Sydney's room: Dirty Minds - the game of naughty clues. A game where nothing is as dirty as it seems. Charlie/Mo, Stella/Scott Wen/Olivia. Extreme Innuendo
1. Discovery

**Okay then, so I recently got a game for my eighteenth birthday called 'Dirty Minds' and while walking past it on the shelves today, I had the sudden idea to write this.**

**All outcomes involved in the game were not done by me. I did just play the game while writing this so that everything that happened actually happened. **

**My best friend answered the questions for part of the story. This is dedicated to that crazy person who wildly sings at the top of her voice to annoy my neighbours with me. **

**Discovery**

"I'm bored." Moaned Stella for what was the sixth time; Mo knew that because she was so bored, she had begun counting the amount of times people has said it.

Stella was in the lead with six times, followed by Charlie who had mentioned it four times, and then Olivia who had only said it once.

"Me too." Make that twice for Olivia.

Slumping back in her seat on the couch, Stella huffed looking up to Scott, "Got any ideas of what to do?"

"Oh, you mean other than band practise?" Scott quipped.

Her head now lulled back onto the couch cushion, "It was a perfectly good idea!"

"We've practised all day, Stel, now this is supposed to be 'relaxing'." That earned Mo a glare from one of her best friends.

"Relaxing is boring!"

Seven times now. She shrugged to herself, earning a weird look from Charlie. He was just jealous that Mo was playing a game and he was not.

_Game…_

_GAME!_

"That's it!" It appeared that her train of thoughts had somehow became out loud, as every one looked at her, with evil looks for disturbing the silence.

Olivia spoke first, "This best be good."

"Let's play a board game." She finally suggested.

More silence filled the room as everyone considered it with shrugs; after all, it does seem like a good idea, something to keep them entertained.

All eyes fell on Wen, "Um, I think we have some. Well, Sydney might, unless you want to play Georgie's 'Disney Princess' game."

"Let's go look!" Stella was the first to jump from her seat, willing to do anything to cure her boredom.

"Fine." Finally standing up, both Wen and Stella climbed the stairs, leaving the other four in the quiet once again.

That was until shouting could be heard from upstairs, "Well I say we play this one!"

"But it's my sleepover, and we are definitely NOT playing THAT game!" Wen yelled back at her.

"What is up with you two?" Charlie shouted over the squabbles. Mo could have sworn they were two four year olds at that moment.

"Wen says we should play boring old 'Monopoly' or 'Clue' or even 'Game Of Life'." Stella shouted, too loudly as she came down the stairs, a game box in hand.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Olivia jumped back into the conversation.

"But!" She began, sitting herself on the floor, "I found this…"

The box was a simple black, a silhouette of someone sitting sideways outlined in grey, and a coloured in part of the head, supposedly to represent the brain. As Mo's eyes scanned down the box, she found red and white text, clearly stating 'Dirty Minds - The game of naughty clues.'

"We're not playing that!" Mo finally protested.

Not only would her Dad murder her for sleeping over at a boys home, when she had said she was at Olivia's, he would double murder her if he knew she was playing that.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I'm sure it's fun." Scott now imputed.

Wen stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest, a pile of game boxes at his feet. He shook his head, "We're not playing that! Just knowing that's in Sydney's stuff…" He cringed.

The male bass guitarist ignored the protests and opened the box, picking out the first book he found: Player 4. "You stick your finger in me…"

Another cringe came from the ginger boy, Olivia's brow creased, Stella and Charlie laughed, and Mo swore she was going as red as Wen's hair.

"If you're wearing me, it wont hurt when you push it in…" Scott raised his eyebrows, chuckling slightly, "I protect you from pricks."

"What? I don't get it!" Charlie complained, ever the clueless one.

"You're supposed to guess the item I was talking about, or the profession, or well, anything." Scott informed him.

Charlie let out an, "Ah." Although, everyone knew he was still pretty clueless.

"I think we all know what it is, and I'm not even saying it." Wen replied, eyebrows raised at Scott.

Scott laughed out loud, "The point of the game is to try and guess normal things to anything that I am describing. They're made to sound dirty." He rolled his eyes.

"Gloves?" Stella suggested.

He shook his head, "Nope. Someone else want a go?"

Looking around the room, his eyes fell on Olivia, "Cream?"

"Cream protects you from pricks? Really?" Stella laughed once again.

"Next!" This time he looked to Charlie.

"A cone." He shrugged.

"Oh, come on, are you guys even _trying _to play the game." He looked at them all in disbelief, before looking to Mo, "And you Miss. Banjaree? Let me guess… Some sort of weird thing no one's ever heard of that you know from the clinic."

Mo smiled, "Actually," She shrugged, "I was going to say a thimble."

He stared at her, then to the book, then back to her, and to the book again, before mumbling, "I hate you."

"Yes!" Raising both arms in victory, Mo high fived Charlie and Stella. "You know Wen, this could actually be a fun game." She gave him a small smile.

All the time he was standing there, the game seemed to get funnier and funnier, and he was even wanting to see what else were in those stupid books. A nod came from his head, "Okay, I guess, it can't cause any harm." At that moment, he thanked his dad for taking Sydney and Georgie away for the weekend.

"The rules seem to be simple." Stella informed them, a piece of paper held in her hand as she read over them one last time, "We all get two cards, and the goal is to spell the word 'DIRTY' with them, when you have done so, you win. The other cards are scrambled in the middle of the floor, at the start of your turn you take a card."

She shuffled and then passed everyone two cards before mixing them in the middle.

"The person who owns the game goes first, so… Kind of Wen." Stella pointed over to him. "First you take a card from the pile…"

Wen did so, looking at the cards in his hand: T, T, Lose A Card. He spun the 'Lose a card' around to face everyone before placing that card and one of his T's in the middle pile. One card left in his hand.

"Scott has been elected to read the clues, so he will read the first clue out. You can either Guess, and if you're wrong on your first time you get a free go, any time after that you lose a card for a wrong guess, or pass, in which we all get a turn to guess what he's describing. If we get them wrong, he reads the next clue, if someone other than the person who's go it is guesses it, they can take any card from that player's hand. If you guess it right you get to take a card from the middle pile."

"Eh?" Charlie, clueless as always.

Mo smirked, "I'll help you." She mumbled.

"Thanks."

"If you, the player, get it right on your first clue, you pick up three cards, if you get it on the second clue you get two cards, on the third clue, you get one card. Goal is to spell the word 'Dirty'." She looked around at everyone's faces. "Understood?"

There was a chorus of nods, and the game began…


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Wow, I got a good response for this, not just by reviews but also with alerts and favourites.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(:**

Scott Picket smirked, taking a hold of a different book 'Player 2', he turned to a random page and picked the first one his eyes landed on, "Okay then Wen, you're free clue one is: You have to get me hot and wet to make me…" He used his best 'Sex Phone Line Voice', everyone else was busy laughing at his impression while Wen was deeply thinking.

"Um… Is it… No… It can't be… Wait!… No, Um…" He carried on trying to think his best, knowing passing on his free turn would be pointless, "A bath?"

Scott shook his head, "Nah-uh…" He laughed, "Next clue: When you stick something in me, I jiggle."

Losing himself in thought again, Wen glanced at his one card, guessing now and getting it wrong would result in the loss of his card… No, he should just pass… There was a chance no one else would get it… Well, maybe Mo. "Pass." He finally said.

"Okay then, it moves to Stella, what do you think it is?"

"Is it… Jelly?" Stella guessed, with a shrug.

"Yes, it is! You get to take Wen's last card." Scott informed her, Stella did a small dance before making a whole rigmarole of leaning over the circle to take the final card in Wen's hand.

"No fair! I was going to guess that!" Wen complained, the card being stolen from his hand.

"Then you should have guessed it. You snooze, you lose." Stella smirked, adding the card to her hands with a smirk and a shuffle around of the pieces of card.

Scott shook his head with a small laugh, loving how adorable and fierce his girlfriend could be. Also knowing how competitive she got, "Stel, your turn, take a card."

She did, and huffed, turning the 'lose a card' around, "What is _with _this card!" Stella groaned.

"There's going to be more than one." Mo said, a 'duh' look on her face.

Stella pulled a sad face while scanning her hand, T, I, Wild Card… What did she want to lose. Definitely not her wild card. T, I, T, I. She closed her eyes and let her finger fall blindly onto a card before opening them and throwing the I and her 'Lose a card' back into the middle pile and mixing them some more.

"And your first clue will be: I like to have a warm hand on my entrance…" Stella burst out laughing, followed by the laughs of her band mates.

She tried her best to think, but was coming up blank, "Um… A doctor? You know, like, cold hands… They always warm them up."

"Nope." Scott informed her, "Next clue you pay for: 'I do it on my own in front of other people.'"

Stella began to look even more puzzled, "Pass?" She shrugged.

"Okay then, Charlie?" Scott looked at him.

Charlie took his lower lip between his teeth, deep in thought, then a light went off in his head, "Is it school work?" He said, as if it was a massive 'Eureka' moment.

"Seriously?" Mo rolled her eyes. Even Olivia laughed in reply.

"What? You do it on your own in a class room of other people." Charlie tried his best to explain himself.

"Yeah, but 'Warm hand?'" Mo added.

Burying his head in his hand, Charlie groaned, "I forgot that clue. Can I change the answer?"

Scott shook his head, "First answer is final, and also wrong, Mo?"

"Is it… A teacher?"

"Nope."

Charlie glared at her, "How come my answer is stupid, but yours isn't?" He asked.

"Because you clap in assembly. But no one claps for you when you get some school work done, Sweetie." She patronised him, patting his arm.

Charlie thought about it, and shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"Moving on, Olivia?" Scott turned to her.

"A singer?"

"No." Then he looked back to Stella, "Final clue, for one card: 'A sense of humour is the important thing.'"

"A clown?" Stella asked, Scott shook his head and she cursed under her breath.

"Charlie?"

"An actor?" He suggested. Another no followed.

"Mo?"

"…Comedian?" She asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Mohini, pick one of Stella's cards." And she did so. Stella groaning as she placed the last remaining card in her hand back into the middle pile, joining Wen in the 'No longer in the game' section.

"Alright, Charliie, your go."

He leant into the middle of the pile, sure that they had placed their 'Lose a card' cards on the outsides, a relieved look crossed his face when he found it was the letter T. Adding it to his hand. R, T, Y. Almost there, two letters. "Ready." Charlie told Scott.

"Okay." He flicked through the book, "Clue one for three cards: I get eaten."

Without a pause, Charlie shouted out, "Cheese!"

"No." Scott looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Mo giggled from next to Charlie, "Second clue is: Afterwards, some people light a cigarette."

"Chocolate?" He had no clue why he guessed it. After all, he was now just saying food items off of the top of his head…

"No. Lose one card." He lost his R. "I am the last thing some people do at night."

"Pass." He once again automatically said, looking to Mo, the next player.

"…Toothpaste?" They all looked at her like she was ridiculous but no one questioned it.

"Nope. Olivia?"

"Toast?" She just shrugged, Wen shot her a look, "It was the only thing I can think of having you supper." Olivia smiled at him.

Scott laughed again, "You're going to kick yourself." He said to Olivia, "It was supper."

If looks could kill, everyone was sure Scott would be dead ten times over.

"Mo, your turn." Stella nudged her, seeing that she was staring at Charlie, not realising things progressing around her.

"Uh?" And then she processed Stella's words, "Oh!" Mo leaned over and took a random card from the pile. T. That meant she was on two t's, a wild card and a blank card. Not so great. "Okay, go on." She looked to Scott, placing the cards in a pile at her side.

"Clue one: I get laid by construction workers."

She thought for a moment, "Bricks?"

"Nope." Scott smirked, "Second clue: holes in me can be a real pain."

"The roof tiles."

"Wrong again, lose a card!"

She sighed, at least she got rid of her second 'T' card.

"It's bad luck to step on my crack." Scott finally said.

Everyone in the room groaned, knowing it was too easy for Mo NOT to get it, "The sidewalk."

"Pick a card any card from the middle pile." Scott said to her.

She did, lose a stinking card. Mo was no longer amused, but placed her blank card down.

Scott turned the page and scanned for another one before looking to Olivia and signalling the pile, "Pick a card Miss. White."

Olivia tried her best to pick from an area she was sure was untouched by any other player, and pulled out a wild card. Her second one. That gave her D and two wild cards, which, at the moment, she was naming I and R. Two more missing. "Ready." She informed him.

"Okay, 'I come out of the closet.'"

Olivia thought for a moment before answering, "A coat?"

There was a shake of Scott's head before he read out, "I've got a stiff pole."

"Oh! A mop! No, wait, broom!"

"Mop was the first answer, and it was wrong. You lose a card." She placed the 'D' back down, "Final clue, 'the end of my pole is covered in bristles.'"

"Broom." She shrugged.

"Correct. One card from the centre."

She picked a blank card, cursing for not paying attention to where she placed her 'D'.


	3. Cheat!

**Wheyl, I got a… weird? Review on the last chapter, but it was all gravy and made me and my best friend laugh so much :')**

**This is the last chapter, so here it is:**

**Chapter Three: CHEAT!**

Wen hated to admit, but this game was actually quite fun and he could not wait to get back into it, "Okay, Wen, it's a new round for you, so take a new card from the pile. Stel, you're out until the next go."

Wen picked from the pile, smirking as he turned the 'Take Two' card around. Taking a further I and a blank card from the pile, he placed the 'take two' care back in the centre pile. Scrambling it up once more.

"Clue one is 'I put my head in a hairy opening'." Scott informed him.

"Is it a vet?"

"Nope. Second clue is 'I do it with animals."

Wen thought, not wanting to be out of the game again, he said, "Pass."

"Okay, Charlie, any ideas?"

"Is it one of those people who stuff the dead animals?" He cringed at the thought.

"A taxidermy? No. Mo?" Scott looked to her, eyebrows raised.

"Dog walker?"

He shook his head. "Long shot," He told her, "Olivia?"

"Is it a zoo keeper?"

"Nope, final clue: I like to use a whip.'" He looked to Wen who was deep in thought.

"I honestly have no clue, pass." He sighed.

"Exterminator?" Charlie guessed. Wrong again.

Mo then began to think really hard, "A lion tamer?"

"And we have another winner. You take a card from Wendell over here." Wen shot Scott a glare for the use of his full name, before holding his cards out to Mo.

He almost flipped, she took his stupid I!

Rolling his eyes at Wen's reaction, Scott looked over to Stella, meeting her gaze, and began to get lost in her brown eyes. No, focus Pickett! There's a game to be played here! "Stella, you're back in the game."

She picked up a t card, before nodding to her boyfriend for him to continue.

"Your first clue is: I am a large erection."

"A tent!"

"Nope." Scott gave her a sympathetic smile, "The second clue is: coming inside of me will keep you off the street?"

"Pass." She answered, not willing to risk losing her card.

Scott looked from her to Charlie, "Jail?" He asked, Scott shook his head.

This time looking to Mo, "Your turn."

"A community centre?" She asked, the look on her face telling them she really was guessing the answer. It was wrong anyway.

Olivia paused, biting her nail, "I really have no idea." She surrendered, "Pass?"

"Alright then, final clue: When you pull out, it's time to pay."

"Pass." Stella surrendered again, knowing they might be as clueless as her, and that would leave her still holding a card.

Charlie then stepped in and answered, "Is is a car park?"

"And we have a correct answer, Stella, you lose your card, sorry."

Leaning over and taking the card, Charlie was left with a T, T and a Y.

"Pick your card, Charlie."

As he did, he grabbed a pick two card, and smiled. Taking a further two from oposite sides of the pile. "Okay, do I get to take six?" He asked, turning the three take two cards over to them.

Stella looked at Scott and took the piece of paper with the instructions from him, "It doesn't say so."

"Technically, you'd take four." Mo informed him, you already used the first card."

And that's what he did.

Taking a Y, I, R and D.

"DIRTY!" He shouted out. Laying the cards in front of him spelling out the word.

"Okay, that has _got _to be a fluke. There's no chance you were going to win." Mo informed him, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Definitely cheating." Stella imputed.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed, "It's not like I could see through the cards!"

"How do we know?" Wen now asked.

Charlie shot them all a look before sighing, "I guess you don't, and you never will. So… Got any cheese?"

They gave a collective groan, "Try the fridge, where it always is." Wen informed him, packing away the game with Scott. "I'll take this upstairs."

"Leave down 'Monopoly', we'll play that next!" Stella called as Olivia picked the other two games from the floor, giving a nod and leaving the one game before following Wen upstairs.

"Mo, make sure he doesn't eat all of the cheese!" Wen called from the top of the stairs. Taking the two boxes out of Olivia's hands.

.

"So…" Scott said, as Mo left to the kitchen and footsteps were heard on the upper landing, he looked to Stella who was still sitting next to him.

"So…" She mimicked, smirking at him, "You could have at least flashed me the answers you know!" The guitarist moaned, hitting him with the back of her hand.

Scott laughed, rubbing the spot she hit even though it didn't hurt, "Ow!" He faked a moan.

"You are a pansy." Stella laughed at him.

"Me? A pansy? Never! _You_ on the other hand, Miss. Yamada, are a total pansy." She shot him a glare, "Yeah, I'm not even scared by your glare." Instead he began to tickle her, knowing she was extremely ticklish.

Both bodies got lost in a charade of thrashing around limbs on the living room floor. Both laughs filled the air, that was until he stopped, and realised he was positioned on top of Stella. His lips right above her's.

Without a second thought, he lowered them on to her's, passionately kissing her.

Stella was taken aback, but began to return the kiss.

.

"Monopoly, eh?" Olivia asked, as she placed the games on a shelf in Sydney's bedroom.

"Yeah." Wen replied, moving all of the boxes around, trying to replicate where they originally where.

"I always sucked at that game." Confessed Olivia.

"You do, huh?" Wen asked, seemingly more interested in the games locations on the shelves still. "I'm not to bad."

"Yeah, well I am bound to lose. I always go bankrupt."

He turned to smirk at her, "Maybe we can play it in couples instead." He suggested.

"Couples, eh? Like you and me, Mo and Charlie, Scott and Stella?" Wen nodded, "Because that's not going to be awkward for them."

He shrugged, "They need to get used to it. Mo and Scott have been split up for three months, and he's been dating Stella for a month and she's been with Charlie for…"

"Two weeks." Olivia informed him.

"See, well past the point of awkwardness." He walked over to her.

"Or right in the middle of it."

"Only one way to find out." Wen suggested, holding his hand out to her.

Of course, Olivia took a hold of it, but instead of following him, she stood still, his arm pulling back, "Huh?" He sounded confused.

To save the confusion, she pressed his lips against his.

.

He was in deep concentration, which was quite amusing considering all he was doing was cutting some cheese, yet his eyes were glazed with his carefulness, and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. All signs Mo knew. It was adorable. She stood in the doorway watching him for a few seconds before giggling slightly.

Startled by the sudden noise, Charlie looked to the door, and smile back at her, "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"You."

"Uh… Thanks?" That was a compliment, right?

"You're concentrating so had on cutting the cheese. It's adorable!" Mo exclaimed, laughing a bit more.

Charlie let the knife drop to the cutting board, "Think you can do it faster?" He propositioned her, "Oh, I know I can."

She never waited for the invitation, instead she shoved him out of the way and picked up the knife, cutting perfect slices.

"Wow. Impressive. But you are a woman."

She almost threw the knife at him, "And you're a sexist jerk."

Charlie held his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying, it is kind of cheating." He laughed slightly, knowing how easy it was to wind Mo up. Probably not the best idea to do it when she was holding a knife.

Mo did not reply, she only looked up, and met his eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.

She had been getting lost in them all night and know she could look at them properly in the kitchen light.

_Beautiful, sparkling brown orbs._

She licked her lips. He noticed.

Before they had the chance to lean in for the kiss, Wen entered the kitchen.

"Hurry it up, we're waiting to start playing here. And, oh, it's a couple's game. You and Mo, Scott and Stel, Me and Liv."

So maybe they never got to kiss, but both were looking forward to spending the night playing board games together.

**Happy Halloween guys! :D**


End file.
